70666 The Golden Dragon
You may be looking for the original set or the dragon itself. 70666 The Golden Dragon is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released in 2019, as a part of Ninjago: Legacy Wave 1. Official Description Recreate the epic Final Battle between Golden Ninja Lloyd and Overlord with the LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy 70666 Golden Dragon action figure, featuring a minifigure saddle, opening mouth with hidden stud shooter, and posable legs, wings and tail. The cool ninja battle toy for kids includes 3 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures with weapons to intensify the role-play action as you recreate classic scenes from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. *''This LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy action toy includes 3 minifigures: Golden Ninja Lloyd, Overlord and Stone Army Scout.'' *''The Golden Dragon ninja toy features a minifigure saddle, opening mouth with hidden stud shooter and posable wings, legs and tail.'' *''Open the ninja dragon's mouth and fire the hidden shooter.'' *''Weapons include Golden Ninja Lloyd's gold-colored katana, Overlord's blade spear and Stone Army Scout's crossbow.'' *''Accessory elements include Overlord's 2 torsos, 4 arms and ghost-like ‘legs’.'' *''The LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy range features new versions of popular ninja playsets from past seasons to recreate or reimagine iconic conflicts from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Measures over 2” (6cm) high, 9” (24cm) long and 10” (26cm) wide.'' Notes *This is the first Ninjago Dragon set to include a molded Dragon head since—ironically—70503 The Golden Dragon in 2013. All the Dragons since then have been entirely brick-built. Unlike the older Dragons sets, the new Golden Dragon's head is plastic rather than rubber. *This is the second Ninjago set to feature a minifigure form of The Overlord, the first was in the 2014 set, 70728 Battle for Ninjago City, in which he was the Golden Master. *The new Overlord figure derives elements from its appearances in the show, namely its upper torso resembling the Golden Master's Golden Armor, as well as having four arms like at the end of season two. Nonetheless, this figure never makes an appearance in the show. *This is one of two Legacy sets that aren't from season one - the other is 70669 Cole's Earth Driller. *This set is a re-imagined version of 70503 The Golden Dragon from 2013. **The set is 81 pieces smaller than the original. *Stone Scout is exclusive to this set, even though it can also be found in 70669 Cole's Earth Driller, just taller and with a yellow face print. **Golden Lloyd was exclusive to this set until it was later released in 71702 Golden Mech a year later. **The Legacy Overlord minifigure was also exclusive to this set until it was later released in 71699 Thunder Raider a year later. *Lloyd's Golden Dragon originally first appeared in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," but this version first appeared in "Green and Gold" from the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu shorts, and in Lloyd's vision in "Endings" in the TV episodes. Gallery 70666 The Golden Dragon Box Backside.png 70666 The Golden Dragon Poster.jpeg The Golden Dragon – The Final Battle- Lloyd the Golden Ninja vs. Overlord - LEGO NINJAGO - 70666|Product Animation 70666 The Golden Dragon.png 70666 The Golden Dragon 2.png 70666 The Golden Dragon 3.png 70666 The Golden Dragon 4.png 70666 The Golden Dragon 5.png Legacy Golden Lloyd Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Golden Lloyd minifigure Legacy Overlord Minifigure.png|Exclusive Overlord minifigure. Legacy Stone Scout Short Minifigure.png|Exclusive Stone Scout minifigure Golden Lloyd 2019.png CGI Overlord 2019.png 2019 Stone Scout.png Legacy Golden Lloyd Minifigure 2.png Legacy Overlord Minifigure 2.png Legacy Stone Scout Short Minifigure 2.png A28BEE44-2A41-4150-BA1A-422EF581B286.png|Golden Lloyd Legacy Building Instructions *70666 The Golden Dragon pl:70666 Złoty Smok Category:Sets Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Golden Power Category:Dragons Category:Ninjago Category:Darkness Category:Stone Army Category:Ninjago: Legacy